We won't work out, now – will we?
by HashtagMC
Summary: Jason wakes up and has no idea why he he's cuddling with Percy. Oneshot (that means no more chapters).
**A/N:** I will fix errors and formatting on Friday or Saturday when I'm back at my PC. **P.S:** Done. Only replaced the disclaimer.

It seems I'm slowly making my way through all the PJO pairings, after Solangelo and Pernico, today it's Jercy's turn. Enjoy reading, and please review!

 **Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ are the intellectual property of Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.  
**

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of someone breathing next to him. Ugh. He had had a really weird dream last night. Maybe he should tell Piper about it. It had been outright ridiculous.

But the arm wrapped around him was too strong for Piper's, and the body snuggled up to him was definitely not Piper's. Jason's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in bed. The room in which he was was neither Cabin One nor any other cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and the person next to him was...

'Jason?' Percy mumbled. 'What's wrong?' He yawned and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes before he quickly placed a kiss on Jason's cheek.

'Uh, Percy?' Jason touched his face and was surprised to find stubbles. 'Since when... since when do I have a beard?' He looked around in the room and avoided facing Percy. 'Where are we? And... why are we cuddling at night?' He glanced at the face of the son of Poseidon and added, 'and how old are you?'

Percy looked shellshocked. 'Jace... please tell me you're joking.'

Jason shook his head. 'I'm not. And... Jace? Since when do you have a nickname for me?'

'What's the last thing you remember?' Percy asked. The son of Jupiter tried to remember. 'Um, we had won the war, and I was about to leave for Europe. You know, my promise to the gods. And...' that was probably the hardest part for Percy, 'I... spent the last night with Piper. Cuddling and... kissing.' He didn't dare look into Percy's eyes.

The older boy let out an annoyed groan and let himself fall back into the bed. 'This. Can't. Be. Fucking. True' he mumbled. For a while, none of the two said anything, before Percy sighed. 'Let's get changed and get breakfast and I'll fill you in about the last... er... eight years.' He got up and began to undress his pyjamas.

'Uh, Percy? Could you... I mean... change somewhere else or... turn around while I...' Jason stammered. He could feel the flush creep into his face.

Percy sighed. 'Right. I forgot. If you don't remember anything...' He headed for the door. 'Your clothes are in this cabinet' he said, pointing at it. 'Bathroom is the second door on the left, and the kitchen is at the end of the corridor.'

Once alone, Jason rested his head in his hands. Phew. This was totally overwhelming, and in a definitely not positive way. Judging by what it looked like, he and Percy... had moved in together? Were... a couple? While he washed his face and begun to change, he wondered what had happened, assuming that this was still the same world as it used to be. He had always assumed he'd grow old with Piper, just like he had always considered himself straight. All this took a while to process, and he just sat there for a while, maybe an hour, trying to get the pieces together in his head.

He stepped into the kitchen which was filled with the smell of pancakes and brownies, his favourite food from the bakeries in New Rome. Percy stood at the oven, carefully pulling a baking tin full of brownies out of it. He looked up when Jason entered the room, but he didn't look him into the eyes. Jason tried to imagine Percy's situation. It was quite similar to Piper's when they had first met. The own boyfriend – assuming they were boyfriends – didn't remember anything...

'I'm sorry' Jason blurted out. Percy looked confused. 'For what?' The blonde made a helpless gesture. 'For all this. I mean, I'm trying to imagine how you must feel and... yeah. Sorry.' Percy shook his head. 'It's not your fault.' He gestured towards the table. 'Dig in.'

But Jason didn't feel like eating right now, not with the turmoil in his stomach. 'You said you'd fill me in, so...' Percy nodded reluctantly. 'Sit down. I guess it's gonna be a shock.' He frowned as he looked at Jason's hands. 'You don't wear... oh, right. Amnesia and all.' He took a deep breath.

'Since your last memory, it's been eight years. You've traveled around the world a lot, fulfilling your promise, but you and Piper didn't work out, and she left you for... she left you for Reyna.' Strange, but Jason didn't feel anger or anything at that. If anything, a tiny bit of disappointment. 'Annabeth and I had already broken up at the time, so we spent a lot of time together, helping each other over the loss of our girlfriends, and... yeah. I guess we started as each other's rebound guy, but... it went deeper.' The green-eyed man closed his eyes. 'I asked you out, and we've been together for...' he seemed to calculate in his head, 'five years, three months, one week and... four days.' He cracked a weak smile. 'I remember the day you proposed to me... I must have been the luckiest person alive.' Tears glistened in his eyes. 'And now... all out of the window. You don't remember anything.' He shrugged helplessly. 'I guess you want to move out or something... I know a good divorce lawyer, so...' His body shook, and Jason realised that Percy was sobbing, and he himself was crying too. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the stronger man's torso, burying his face in Percy's hair. 'No' he whispered into his ear.

At this word, Percy looked up, his eyes red and swollen, and sent Jason a quizzical look. 'I don't want to do any of this things' Jason muttered. 'From what you've said, I must have really loved you before... it happened. And...' he hesitated for a moment. 'Who says I couldn't fall in love again?' he whispered. 'I want to give you, give us a chance, Percy. It's not like I could move out and get my old life as a sixteen year old with Piper back.'

But to Jason's horror, Percy shook his head and freed himself from Jason's grip. 'It won't work' he whispered. 'The past is gone, and no one can change that.' With a last apologetic look towards Jason, he left. The door slammed shut behind him.

'No! Percy!'

Jason woke up, screaming and panting, covered in cold sweat, before Percy's strong arms pulled him into an embrace. 'It's okay' whispered the son of Poseidon. 'It's okay, Jace. I'm here.' He gently stroke up and down Jason's spine, the son of Jupiter being a sobbing mess, clinging to Percy like a lifebelt. 'The same old nightmare?'

Jason nodded. 'I had forgotten everything' he whispered. 'And you...' he sobbed, 'you said we wouldn't work. You... gave up on me.'

'I'll never give up on you' Percy mumbled. And Jason's wedding ring glistened in the moonlight as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and buried his face in Percy's hair.

He wouldn't give up on Percy either.


End file.
